


Roommates II

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Continuation, Day 13 - Trapped, Ghost!kuroko, M/M, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Second Base, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!Aomine, Writober 2016, cursing, implied light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Kagami was trapped.But he wouldn’t have it any other way.Written for Writober 2016Day 13 - Trapped/Fear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title is creative.  
> I was going to just call it Trapped, but it's a continuation of [Roommates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176049), so... ^^;
> 
> I put this as M because I don't think it's Explicit? Roaming hands and some over and under the clothes touching, but no sexual intercourse.  
> Just be aware of that before reading, please!
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

It was strange.  No.  What was strange was how used to it Kagami had become.

The feeling of Aomine’s sharp fangs tracing the vein on the side of his neck, playing with him.  How his hot breath – heated by Kagami’s blood, no doubt – wafted over sensitive skin, causing it to break out in gooseflesh.  And the way he tongued his pulse point before dry, slightly chapped lips closed around the patch of skin and offered gentle suction.

A preview of what was to come.

Yes, Kagami had gotten used to having a vampire for a boyfriend.  The part with which he still had not grown accustomed, however, was also having a ghost as a boyfriend.

Aomine sucked on Kagami’s neck, his fangs not yet having broken the skin.  He was just teasing him, one of his hands slipping under the redhead’s shirt.  Deft fingers easily found a nipple, pinching it and twisting it just a bit.

“A-Aho…” Kagami stuttered.

The vampire pulled his lips away from his neck and smirked. “What is it, Tiger?” He squeezed harder and Kagami winced.

“H-Hurts…”

Aomine released him and gently rubbed his thumb over the hardened bud as an apology.

Kagami bit his lower lip to keep in a moan, but he heard another echoing inside his head.  Only he knew he wasn’t the only one who could hear it.

“I forgot how much Tetsu likes having me play with his chest,” Aomine purred, rolling the flesh between his fingers.

“Aomine-kun...!” Kuroko’s voice was close, impossibly so, his moans reverberating in Kagami’s skull, quiet and too loud all at once.

“He really gets into it when he’s in your body.”

That was the part Kagami couldn’t get used to.  Kuroko was always possessing him for one reason or another, to try a new food or enjoy his favorite vanilla milkshakes from Maji or, occasionally, to help Kagami with mundane tasks around the house.  But when Kuroko entered his body like this, it was…strange to say the least.

Kuroko could feel everything Kagami could.  Every brush of a finger or swipe of a tongue.  But it was symbiotic, in a way, because Kagami could feel Kuroko’s pleasure, too.  So, it was like everything Aomine did to him was magnified.

“Sh-Shit…!” Kagami closed his eyes and shuddered as Aomine dipped a hand below his waistband.

“Wow, this hard from a little nipple play?”

“Shut up!” He growled back, but rolled his hips forward as Aomine palmed him through his underwear.

“Kagami-kun is…very turned on,” Kuroko panted, voice like vapor.  Kagami wondered how the other man could sound so breathless when he didn’t need to breathe.  Then again, maybe that was just how his voice sounded when he was feeling it.

“How about you, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, wrapping long fingers around Kagami’s clothed length and giving it quick squeeze.

Both Kagami and Kuroko moaned long and low and the vampire grinned, his fangs catching the light.

“More of that later,”Aomine said as he released him. “I still haven’t had breakfast.”

Kagami knew what was coming.  He was both nervous and excited.

“You’re trembling.” Aomine breathed against his temple.

“Fuck you.”

“After.” The vampire chuckled, combing his fingers through Kagami’s hair before he gripped the strands, yanking his head to the side and exposing his neck.  He flattened his tongue, dragging it along his skin before opening his mouth wide.

Kagami squeezed his eyes tightly shut, bracing himself.  But the bite didn’t come.

“…what?” Kagami asked, cracking an eye open.

“You’re not gripping my back like you usually do.” Aomine frowned.

“Did you forget?” The redhead raised his brows. “Kuroko’s got my arms.” The poltergeist had taken possession of them earlier and hadn’t returned their mobility just yet.

“I apologize, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice drifted through his head, sending a shiver up his spine.  “I shall remedy this immediately.”  But, instead of releasing them, Kuroko just lifted Kagami’s arms for him, digging his fingers into Aomine’s shoulders.  “Better?” he asked, but Aomine was the one to answer.

“Much.”

Then Kagami felt the all too familiar pinch and burning sensation of Aomine’s fangs piercing his skin.  It always hurt at first, but the pain was quickly replaced by an overwhelming heat, which spread through his body like wildfire, making his hair stand on end and pleasure blossom in his gut.

It was embarrassing, but Kagami let out a needy moan, a combination of his boyfriends’ names.

Aomine hummed in reply, continuing to suckle on his neck, while Kuroko pushed Kagami’s body closer to their boyfriend’s.

Kagami was trapped.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! These three ^///^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
